The Next Chapter
by jessica.adlem
Summary: Set 2 months after the end of season 6. Sookie's and Alcide's relationship is on the rocks and with the return of a certain blonde Viking vampire, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

I had just finished another long shift at Merlotte's and the Bon Temps church clock had just chimed 2am. _'Jeez, Sam is working me to the bone these days, but at least there is no more supernatural trouble.' _

It had been 8 months since the Hep V outbreak and most of the cases had been cured with a new vaccine called Antidote V. Everything had calmed down, Bill had gone back to being King of Louisana once he cleared up his differences with the Authority. Jessica was is a happy relationship with Hoyt again and Jason was in a convenient agreement with Violet, his vampire friend. Pam and Tara were running Fangtasia in Eric's absence. Eric had not been seen since freeing everyone from the Vampire Prison.

I got into my old yellow shack of a car and began the short drive back to my house where Alcide was waiting for me. That night was the night. I had been with Alcide about 4 months mainly down to the fact of him comforting me after all the trouble eight months ago, but then I just wanted to go solo for some time. _'It is not that I don't love Alcide, it is just that my feelings are so confusing and I just want some alone time, I hope he doesn't take it too badly.'_

As I was thinking about what I was going to say, I wasn't really paying attention to the where I was driving, and before I knew it, a huge _thump! _Came from the front of the car and that was when I realised I had hit something. I screeched the car to a halt, unbuckled my seat belt and rushed out of the car.

At the front of a car laid a young bright eyed doe. There seemed to be no blood and before I knew it the young animal had gotten up and was clearly quite stable on her legs. Then, for I don't know how long, the Doe just stared at me like it could sense that I had that connection with Nature that came with being one of the Fae or having fairy blood which I did. Then there was a rustle from the bushes and the Doe darted off into the shrubbery. There was further rustling from the bushes and the rustling seemed like it was coming from all around me. _'What the hell?' _I was so scared that I shouted out,

"Come out you fucker and show you face!'

A deep, seductive and familiar voice replied,

"Now Sookie, that is not the most polite to welcome back an old lover."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rekindling of an old flame

_'Eric!'_

I turned around to find the blonde Viking vampire that was Eric Northman leaning causally against a huge oak tree on the other side of the road. He rose his head and looked me directly in the eyes, it was like a spark of fire was sent shooting throughout my body. Before I knew it, Eric had used his super vampire speed to cross the road and his lips were meeting mine in a heated embrace of lips. He artfully managed to get my mouth open and slid his tongue into my mouth so that our tongues intertwined.

It took me so much by shock that it took a couple of minutes before I actually registered what Eric was doing. I then pushed us apart therefore breaking our heated kiss and allowing me to catch my breath. Once I had got my breath back, I looked at Eric and said,

"Eric, no word for eight months and you think you can come and kiss me like _that_ well you are utterly mistaken."

He smiled his sexy smile. _'Oh my, it has been so long since I saw THAT smile.' _He then spoke,

"C,mon Sookie, you surely can't be upset that I am back. Haven't you missed me?"

I replied,

"Yes... But, that is not the point, I am in a relationship with Alcide and I have moved on."

Eric approached so that his nose was nearly touching mine and said,

"Hmmm, and Sookie, how does that relationship seem to be going? Can that wet dog keep up with my stamina in sex? Don't you remember the time when we were at it for _six _hours?"

I blushed crimson red and quickly replied while stuttering,

"O-o-of-f-f course I remember, it was a magical time. Hang on! Stop distracting me from the serious things I was going to say. As I was saying, you cannot just come and kiss a girl after not being in contact for nearly eight months. What have you being doing?"

Eric laughed and then replied,

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. But, now I must return to my progeny, Pam and her progeny, Tara to fill them in on what I have been doing. However Sookie, don't worry. I will be in contact soon and we will pick up where we left off. I always come back for what is _mine_."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Break Up

After the rather heated reunion with Eric, I really did not have the energy to be able to end it with Alcide but I thought to myself if I was going to get any sleep that I was going to have to do it. Once I pulled up into the quiet driveway of the old Stackhouse farmhouse where I then resided, I could see Alcide lounging as he usually did watching football on the flat screen. Once I was in, there was no bright and romantic welcome as there once were when we first started into the relationship. I shouted to him,

"Alcide, I am home!"

All I got was a low grunt in reply. That really pissed me off and gave me the fire in my blood I needed to get things going with the discussion. I stomped into the living room, stood right in front of the screen and stayed there until Alcide finally spoke,

"Babe, can you move out of the way of the t.v., I am trying to watch the game."

I angrily replied,

"Don't you 'Babe' me Alcide Herveaux! I have had just about enough of you. Would it kill you to actually reply in words to me when I come home for a long shift at Merlotte's or even welcome me home before I say anything."

Alcide and started growling his feral wolf growl and replied,

"Well, you are not the only one that works hard and when he comes home always has to cook his own meals because someone else cannot be bothered."

I was taken aback with shock and quickly replied,

"Alcide, don't bring that up! You know that I am always to tired when I have been working and therefore I need to sleep. Anyway, you do get meals cooked for you when I have time off work which is often 3 or even 4 times a week, jeez stop being lazy! You are only making like 3 meals a week and that ain't exactly hard."

Alcide did not reply to me, he just kept growling and getting all moody. _'You have to get it over and done with otherwise you are never gonna have the guts to tell him.'_ I then said,

"Alcide, I am fed up with our relationship always having arguments in it and I just don't think I can put up with it anymore. I feel like we need to end it for a break or indefinitely, it depends how things go."

Alcide looked even more pissed off then, he barked back,

"I know why your doing this, it is not because you are fed up with our relationship, it is because Eric is back, isn't it? Yeah, I smelt that sleazy fanger all the way from the road where you stopped to get out and you kissed him."

"Don't bring Eric into this, he has nothing to do with it. This is between me and you!",

I replied. Alcide stopped replying and just stared at me then suddenly he turned his back on me and shouted as he headed out the door,

"I have had enough of this crap, I am outta here, this is over!"

"Good!" I shouted back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Let the Fun Begin!

As soon as Alcide had barged out of the house, I slumped down on the chair and let out a long sigh. _'Well that was so stressful and scary.' _As I sat on the sofa trying to get myself to calm down after the dramatic escapade, I felt myself getting drowsy from lack of sleep and triedness. I couldn't fight the urge to give in and therefore before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. _8 hours later _I slowly came back to consciousness from the amazing sleep I had had. I gave out a long yawn and then took a look at the clock above the turned off television, _'Shit, jeez, I have ended up sleeping for eight hours! Well, luckily I am not doing anything today.' _I reluctantly dragged myself off the sofa and went to get changed in my room that once was Gran's room. I chose a flowing short sun dress in pale yellow, perfect for the hot April day. I then embarked on doing constructive activities which included cleaning and sorting Alcide's stuff into bags for him to pick up. By the time the sun had gone down I had made the house spotless, everything that even hinted that Alcide had leaved there was either in the trash or in the binliners which he had picked up earlier that day. As I was sitting down with a cup of tea, that is when the feeling hit me.

Eric was coming. I don't know if it was down to our blood sharing when we were together when Eric lost his memory, but I could somehow sense him whenever he was pretty close to my house. Before I had go up, there was a confident knock on the front door. I walked over to it and pulled it open to reveal the beautiful blonde Viking vampire lounging against the frame of the front door. He spoke,

"Well, hello, my beautiful blonde fairy, did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes in a exaggerated manner and replied,

"Hello Eric, nice to see you too."

He straightened up and asked,

"Sookie, may I come into your home?"

I smiled at his chivalry and replied,

"Well, since you are bring so polite, of course you can."

I moved out of the way for him to enter and he swaggered into the hallway. I couldn't help but stare and his hunky way of walking. He turned to face me and bluntly asked me,

"Is Alcide gone?"

I was taken aback with his forwardness, but composed myself quickly and replied,

"Yes, I felt like it was time that we went our separate ways, I felt to pressured in our relationship, like he was always judging me."

Eric approached me and brought his palm to my cheek and stroked it. He asked,

"Are you sure it was down to that, Sookie? Or, was it because you can't resist me and Alcide was in the way of us embarking on any sort of explicit relation hmmm?"

I didn't reply, I just stared at him for what seemed like forever. After a while I gave in to my consciousness and simply nodded. My agreement got me the reward of one of Eric's breathtaking smiles. He then said,

"Well then, in that case, I suppose being down here is no use."

He effortlessly picked me up in a princess lift and I knew exactly where we were heading. The bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bedroom Banter

Eric's super vampire speed had us upstairs in the bedroom in a mere second. He carefully replaced my feet back on the floor and then set about thoroughly kissing me. He started with my forehead and showered little kisses all over my face before he reached my lips. He looked me in the eyes hesitating slightly, I could not wait any longer and I moved into kiss him. We then began a battle for domination over the other as we assaulted each other's lips. After a few seconds, I gave in and accepted Eric's victory by opening my mouth for him. Eric grinned with happiness over making me submit and then he focused on really making out with me. After a while, Eric broke the kiss so that I could regain some oxygen. As I inhaled some well needed air, Eric sat down on one of the comfy chairs in my room and watched me. Once I realised he was watching me, I blushed the colour of beetroot and quickly asked,

"Why are staring at me?"

Eric smiled at me, leant back in the chair and replied,

"I can't get over how beautiful you are and how long I have wished for you to allow me to have sex with you. It has actually been since you rejected me and Bill after I got my memories back."

I gave him a shining smile in return and said,

"Well, it is happening now. I can't believe how much I have missed you since you disappeared 8 months ago. I have been thinking about you and the magic we shared when you lost your memories."

Eric cocked an eyebrow and said,

"If you missed me that much, then prove it. Strip for me."

I gawked after I had processed what he had said. I then got myself back together and nodded my head in agreement. I slowly began to take my clothes off in the most alluring manner I could manage. Once I was down to my underwear, I could tell that Eric was horny because his fangs had descended from his gums and he could not take his eyes off of me. I then realised just how much power I had over him. That powerful 1,000 year old dominating Viking Vampire was practically under my control. I gained a large amount of confidence then, I whipped off my underwear and stood in front of Eric with as much determination as I had in me. Eric smiled, growled and said,

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are one fucking hot fairy. I hope you don't mind but I am going to fuck you now and HARD."

I nodded and before I knew it, Eric had pinned me to the bed and I knew the rough playtime was going to happen then.

_'Someone is kissing me.' _That was the first thing that I realised I was coming out of a deep slumber. I moaned and opened my eyes to see Eric atop of me. He smiled and said,

"Why hello sleepyhead, I know you have only been sleeping an hour or so, but I want us to get back to my place so that we can rest together without the fear of me burning up. But before that..."

Before I knew it, Eric's mouth had prised mine open and was devouring mine. He then quickly had the covers off my naked body and was thrusting into me before I could even give him an answer. He was so hard and fast that it was not long before we both reached our climaxes and I screamed out in relief. As I came back to reality, Eric was lying on his side looking at me and smiling. As he stroked my hip he said,

"I am so glad we are back together."

I giggled and replied,

"So am I. Now aren't we supposed to be heading to yours?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise

"Sookie, I wish you would let me just fly us to my place, it would be so much faster than taking my car."

Eric muttered as he drove us to his place in his Mazda RX8. I replied,

"Well Eric, I want to see your place as we drive towards it and I might catch a cold if we flew in the night sky. I am cold as it right now."

Eric grinned and said,

"Well, don't worry my beautiful fairy princess, cold is the last thing you will be feeling when I get you into my bed. Besides, we are nearly there."

I looked up to see a huge modern complex approaching as we were getting close. It was big and white and looked like it had at least 20 rooms. I gasped and said to Eric,

"It is beautiful, it is the last thing I would have imagined as your home, Eric."

He asked,

"Well, where did you think I lived?"

I smiled and answered,

"I dunno, like maybe a dark cave with lots of bats for company."

Eric laughed as he pulled up the car to a stop and said,

"Haha, now you are just teasing, Sookie."

He opened his door and used his vamp speed to be a gentleman and open my door. I took he proffered hand and got out of the sleek car. Even closer to house, I still couldn't believe how breathtaking the house was. So huge and majestic.

The inside was just as I had imagined; elegant, archaic and pristine. I couldn't help but allow my mouth to hang unattractively open. Eric smiled at my expression and asked,

"I assume you like it then?"

I quickly replied,

"Yes I do indeed."

We were about to head further into the house when we heard a whoosh of air and the front doors banged open. I turned around to see Pam staring us up and down.

She frostily said,

"So, THIS is what you have been up to Eric."

I quickly said,

"And hello to you again Pam. Always a pleasure."

Eric let go of my hand and walked over to Pam and asked,

"What do you want Pam? I thought I told you to look after the club while I was gone?"

"Tara can take care of it and you know I wouldn't interrupt your … activities... unless it was important and it is."

Eric turned to face me and asked,

"Sookie, would you please give me and Pam a minute. The Kitchen is just through there and I made sure it was stocked with plenty of food. Help yourself to whatever you like."

I weakly smiled at him, nodded and made my exit into the Kitchen. The Kitchen was a complete contrast to the rest of the house, it was all marble worktops and modern cabinets. It looked lovely, but it had expensive written all over it.

_'Why does a Vampire need a Kitchen? And an expensive one at that? Oh well, at least and I can settle my hunger."_

I opened the huge black double door fridge to see what Eric had. Half of it was full to the brim of just about every food you could want, while the bottom half was full of blood bags labelled with the different types. I remembered that Eric like O positive, so I took out some strawberries for me and a blood bag for him. I shoved the blood bag in the microwave and set it to heat. As I waited for it to ding, I took my time indulging in the juiciest strawberries I had ever had. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as I ate them. By time Eric came into the Kitchen I had poured his blood into a bag and I was moaning over my 6th strawberry.

"Oh you are going to be making that noise lots more tonight."

Eric said as he put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I looked into his eyes and saw no worry which reassured me that the news Pam had given him was not too bad, however I still dared to ask,

"So, what did Pam have to say? Not anything too bad?"

Eric quickly replied,

"No, nothing bad, just surprising. The AVL, or American Vampire League have been trying to sort out leadership over America since the problems with Hep V and imprisoning vampires 8 months ago. They finally came to a decision a few days ago. Instead of having a King or Queen over each state,which they found was too many, they are splitting the country up into 6 zones. I cannot believe it but they are making me King of Zone 4."

I squeal with happiness and hug Eric tightly while saying,

"Oh my God, Eric, that is amazing! Which states are included in your Zone?"

He hugs me back while replying,

"Kansas, Missouri, Tennessee, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Alabama, Mississippi, Texas and obviously Louisiana."

I smiled and say,

"Phew, I am so happy that you don't have to move to some other part of America to govern another Zone."

Eric then holds the tops of my arms and looks at me seriously. He asks,

"You do know what this means Sookie?"

I shake my head showing I don't. He elaborates,

"It means in order to protect you properly, I must present you as something to me."

I ask,

"As what?"

He solemnly replies,

"As a human, you would be my human pet. However, as a …. Vampire, you would be my Queen and consort."

"WHAT!"


End file.
